


all i ever wanted

by TheHufflepuffTARDIS



Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Antarctic Empire, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Technically?, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHufflepuffTARDIS/pseuds/TheHufflepuffTARDIS
Summary: based on the song All I Ever Wanted from the Prince of EgyptTommy, Prince of the Antarctic Empire, realizes that he may not be who he was raised as
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: all i ever wanted (subject to change) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165496
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	all i ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour during my study hall and am posting this instead of paying attention in Chemistry.

The sound of his heart pounding filled the silent hall of the castle. Someone would be here soon to check on the cause of the resounding smack of the large leather-bound book hitting the floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. 

‘This can’t be true...They couldn’t have...how had I gone sixteen years without finding out the truth?’

Tommy finally broke out of his stupor as a gust of icy wind rushed through the hall. He pulled his cloak tighter around himself in an attempt to stave off the chill. But it did nothing for the cold pit growing inside of him, only making it worse. 

The cloak and the rest of his attire signified his status as a son of the Arctic Empire. A symbol of the lie he had been living his entire life. He was never Emperor Philza’s son. His blatant favoritism towards Techno, made more sense now, however. Wilbur was more a father to him than Phil ever was. 

A large part of Tommy wanted to scream, cry, run away, do ANYTHING. But a very tiny part whispered over his turmoil. ‘You are a sovereign prince of the Arctic Empire. A son of the proud history that his empire was built upon, written in these books. This is all you could have ever wanted! This is your home! With Phil, Techno, and Wilbur. Oh so noble, oh so strong. This is your home! Here among your family and belongings. You belong’ Tommy almost didn’t realize that he had walked all the way back to his room until his hunting dogs, Betty and Walter ran up to him, and began to lick his tears off of his face. 

Tommy only noticed someone in his room when Betty lifted her head to greet them. Wilbur walked in, hesitantly, the book Tommy had dropped earlier held in his hands. “Oh, Toms,” Wilbur rushed forward to comfort Tommy but he moved further away. 

“Why do you pretend to like me? Couldn’t you just be more like Phil and Tech? At least then I’ll know where I stand. I’m not even your real brother.” Tommy furiously wiped away the tears that were still pouring down his face. Wilbur’s arms moved, in an aborted attempt to comfort Tommy, but froze at Tommy’s glare. His arms dropped and his eyes softened. 

“This is your home, Tommy. Here I brought you, and it’s here I meant to be your home. You were so cold and you would have probably have died if I had never found you when I did. You were in a basket at the palace doors, you are meant to be here. I don’t know what god brought you to us, but when the gods send you a blessing, you don’t ask why it was sent. I convinced Phil to take you in, and he raised you alongside Techno and me as if you were one of us. Now you know the truth. Now forget and be content. You have all could have wanted.”

“ ‘As if I was one of you?’ I thought I was! And when Phil began to show favoritism towards Techno, I thought ‘oh, he’s the heir, so he needs to know how to lead’ but he got to go on hunting trips and other travels with dad. And you got to go on some trips too, but don’t think I didn’t notice that he never took me with him. There were times when he took all three of us, but that was because we had to keep up appearances and he never paid more attention to me than he had to. I thought that it was just because I am the youngest, and I’m loud sometimes, and hard to control! But then I find out that I’m not even his son! And it all makes sense now!” 

“Tommy, you may not have been Phil’s son, but you are definitely mine and Techno’s brother. You have been since the moment I found you.” Wilbur tried to move closer once more. 

“Tell that to Techno! I barely even know him! You’re the one that wanted me. You’re probably more a father to me than Phil ever was, which isn’t that hard. I’m surprised I never figured this out sooner! Everything makes sense, now!” Tommy stood up, making Wilbur move backward in shock. Tommy strode over to the window and opened it, allowing the frozen wind to fill the room and his lungs, this time, he didn’t bother to bring the cloak closer to his body as it billowed in the breeze. He heard Wilbur’s footsteps as he approached, then placed his hand upon Tommy’s shoulder. “Look at what you have, this whole country loves you and us. As far as they know, you are a born prince of the nation. And they will never know any different.”

“But who am I a son of Wilbur? Where did I come from? What if I have a family outside of these walls?”

“Does it really matter? You have a family right here. You may not have seen Philza as your father, or Techno as much of a brother, but you still have me. I will always be here for you. No matter what.”

“No matter what?”

“Always.”

“What if I decided to leave and never come back?”

“Well...I would do my best to convince you to stay, but if that didn’t work, I suppose, I’d come with you.”

“Really? You’d do that for someone who isn’t even blood related to you? You’d leave your real family behind for me?”

“ You may not have noticed, but I was also left behind by Phil’s favoritism of Techno. I still see them as my dad and twin brother, but yes. I would go with you. Someone’s gotta keep you out of trouble.” The two of them shared a look before Wilbur realized what Tommy was going to do, “Don’t tell me…”

“I have to Wilby, I have to know where I came from.”

**Author's Note:**

> i may write more to this, but I honestly have no clue how to continue it. Tell me what you think! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
